Happy Birthday Gaara!
by BlossomsOfSorrow
Summary: It's Gaara's first birthday since the incident at the Leaf village changed his life. Will this year be different, or will Gaara end up alone as usual? HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!


**Oh my gosh! It's Gaara's Birthday today! :D **

**This fic is really crappy. -_- I wanted to write him something special for his birthday because I like, LOVE him. No joke. I'd have his babies... But I couldn't think of anything special, so I avoided it all week, until this morning I woke up and was like, "Holy crap. It's Gaara's B-day and I didn't write him anything! D:" So I ended up writing this really crappy fic as fast as I could to get it done in time. :sweat-drop:**

**I'll be sure to work on my procrastination problem... tomorrow.**

**So without further or do, here is his very special birthday present! :D Love you Gaara!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would be haaving Gaara's babies.**

**

* * *

**

Gaara stood on his favorite rooftop, looking over the proud sand village. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, signaling the start of a new day.

The red-headed jinchuriki let out an exasperated sigh. _What_ day the sun brought with it happened to be the particular reason why he was so wary.

Today, was Gaara's birthday.

It wasn't the fact that he was another year older that had him upset, on the contrary, it made him aware he was alive, and he was glad for it. Certainly, his birthday had never held good memories for him, considering his mother hated him and never wanted to give birth to him in the first place, but it was always like a small mile stone for him. It made him feel that, despite the fact that he grew up with even his own father trying to kill him, he could live to see another day and another year, with whatever new opportunities it may hold, and that there was a possibility that things would change for the better for him this new year of his life.

Of course, he didn't start viewing it this way until recently.

In fact, just last year, his birthday was just another, although particularly more painful and horrid, day of his miserable life. It was the day the world dreaded; the day a _monster_ was brought into the world in the form of a small, sand village baby. He hated this day especially, and made it a point to cause an extra amount of pain to anyone unlucky enough to be his victim.

But this year he wanted to be different, which was the reason he felt so down.

It had been almost a year since the attack on Konoha, and since the fateful day his fight with Naruto had changed his life. He had done his best to redeem himself in any way possible – he even joined the front line of defense for the village and risked his life to save his comrades on a daily basis –, but he felt like nothing had changed.

People still looked upon him with terror and pure hatred. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that, not only would no one want to spend his birthday with him, or wish him well on this fine day, but there would be the select few that cursed this day to the very deepest pits of hell and all it's fury.

However, instead of the rage that usually consumed him on his day of birth, he was filled with a sadness that he couldn't quite understand. One he hadn't felt since he was a child and none of the other kids would play with him.

It was times like this he missed his old teddy. (1)

He gloomily stepped back into his room with his head down. He wasn't in the mood to be greeted by a friendly and warm morning sun. He sometimes wished it would rain in Sunagakure, then the weather would match his mood, depressing. Unfortunately, the desert would not allow it, besides, it being the middle of January and all, the only precipitation he would get would probably end up being some damn snow. God knows that's the last thing he wanted on his birthday, to be miserable _and_ cold.

He plopped down on his large bed and shifted to get comfortable. His spindrift eyes slid closed. (2)

As usual, he hadn't slept a wink last night due to his Shukaku induced insomnia. Gaara noted that being used to the lack of sleep didn't make him any less tired, and he cursed his less than blessed birth, which seemed to be the sole object of his frustration today.

His eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat upright on the firm mattress. He had been tempted to wallow the whole day away in his room, but as he sat there staring at the wall, his stomach growled angrily at him.

He sighed bemused. He hated the fact that, although he was a demon, he still had to eat. He lifted himself off his bed and stretched. He wandered out his bedroom door and towards the kitchen. Being awake all night didn't really put him in the mood for "breakfast-y" type food, so whatever Temari was making, he wasn't going to eat it.

She was a terrible cook anyway.

When he reached the kitchen of the large house, he noticed that the lights were all turned off. _That's strange._ He thought to himself. Temari was usually awake by now, dragging Kankuro out of bed and down to the kitchen for their first meal of the day before they had to get to the missions office and to their guard posts.

For a moment, Gaara felt a strange pain wash over him. Had they forgotten about his birthday too? He knew that ninjas weren't supposed to make such a big deal out of trivial things like birthdays, and he was also aware that he hadn't exactly been the _best_ brother in the world, but he always made a point to wish them well on their special day and give them a small gift.

He shook off the feeling. He was being stupid. After all, he couldn't remember ever actually celebrating any of their birthdays, not even Kankuro and Temari's. To be frank their father never cared, and it wasn't like they had a mom around ever since Gaara was brought into the world on this fateful day so many years ago. So he really shouldn't be worried about it he supposed.

Still, it would have been nice to have someone there to greet him when he woke up in the morning, not that he ever slept to begin with.

He sighed again and shook his head as he headed into the kitchen. He knew he deserved what he got and he understood why. He had always been so cold to his siblings, they were probably afraid that if they disturbed him he would kill them without hesitation.

He felt a pang of guilt as he fumbled for the light switch. No wonder everyone hated him.

He finally found the switch and turned on the light above his head, illuminating the room.

"SURPRISE!"

He jumped at the sound and stood perfectly still in the door way as he turned his head slowly to see a plethora of people gathered around his kitchen table, some sitting on the floor mats and some standing. Each had a huge smile planted on their features. In the middle of the table was a large cake with red frosting decorating it's sides.

Gaara was in shock as he stood there staring, he literally couldn't move an inch. He turned his eyes towards Temari and Kankuro, who were sitting in the middle of the large group of people.

Kankuro just grinned at him. "Happy birthday, little bro." He said jovially.

Gaara felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes as the rest of the group agreed with his sibling.

Maybe today, wouldn't be such a bad birthday after all.

* * *

**(1) I LOVED his teddy in the flashbacks. The way he used to carry it around was SO cute! I wonder what happened to it...**

**(2) Spindrift is a mix between turquoise and foam green. The color of Gaara's eyes. (:**

**There it was! Just a short little one-shot. (: I hope you liked it. Please review if you wish. **

**Oh, and if it's your birthday today, happy birthday to you too. ^_^**


End file.
